prince of the west
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: the kyuubi didn't attack that night insted a baby was found abanodned and covered in blood and no past watch as naruto works to find his past and who his parents are while a mysterious enemy is hunting him. rated to be safe chap being redone
1. proulge

I do not own Naruto if i did would be partying on a private jet buying out Microsoft

**PROLUGE **

"come on Kakashi hurry up" a man in a ANBU uniform and fox mask called to the one with the dog mask" but this is jounnin stuff were ANBU i mean come on this is behind us" the dog mask replied "this is why you don't let teenagers become ANBU right pakkun?" he asked the dog sitting beside him" can't agree with you more" pakkun replied as kakashi got there "anyone near by pakkun" kakashi asked no worry in his voice as pakkun started sniffing "yes" at that kakashi perked up "how many?" fox mask asked "one new born human baby" pakkun replied "WHAT!!!!"kakashi yelled" come on ibiki were going to check this pakkun lead the way" they then began to run follow the little old dog.

It took them five minutes to get to where pakkun said the baby was which was a clearing "is it alive?" ibiki asked kakashi as he looked at the blood covered baby "yha hey he has a medallion and there's a scroll too" kakashi said "come on I want to get this little guy back to the village ok if we hurry we will be back before noon" ibiki nodded "pakkun see you next time" the copy cat said as the dog popped out of existence as the two ANBU ran towards home.

**NOON KONOHA HOKAGES OFFICE**

Minato Namikaze aka the fourth hokage aka the yellow flash he was doing paper work as a chunnin came in "Minato -sama kakashi and ibiki are back" the chunnin said "what they aren't supposed to be back for a while" the kage said "they are right out side" the chunnin said "send them in" Minato said as the chunnin left and kakashi and ibiki came in "why are you two back so early?" the kage asked "we came back early because we found a newborn baby left in the middle of the woods covered in blood and decided that we should bring him back here" kakashi explained calmly" where is the baby now?" Arashi asked "right here" ibiki answered holding the baby "ah was there anything with him when you found him?" the yellow flash asked "yes the medallion around his neck that had the word Naruto written on it and a scroll with a blood seal on it im guessing his name is Naruto" kakashi told him "ok put him in the hospital after that he will be put in a orphanage and i will hold on to the scroll until the first time he makes it past the second round in the chunnin exam ok" Arashi said "what about the medallion?" ibiki asked "i will get saritobi to give it to him at his fifth birth day ok" the hokage said "hai!"They both said taking Naruto to the hospital.

**WHILE THAT HAPPEND SOME WHERE IN THE WEST**

In the western kingdom of the elements they had just had a change of ruler the old king and queen were supposedly killed and the prince was kidnapped and the kings brother became the new king but what actually happened was the king was killed by his brother and the queen used as a teleportation justu on her son to send him away before the traitor captured her and now she was being tortured to find out where she sent her son "where is he you bitch where did you send your son!!!" yelled a man in noble clothes who was holding a whip "sorry kyuubi but you wont find my son the guardian of fire watches over him" said a woman who was chained up "fine I guess when I find him ill have you watch as i kill him" kyuubi said laughing at the woman's horror as he left" I'm sorry Naruto" she muttered.

Ohh kyuubi is a human and a king and he's after Naruto after this I'm going to jump to the gennin exams bye

Please tell me how you like it so far so read and review


	2. Chapter 1

i do not own naruto or final fantasy if i did i would be finding a cure for cancer while playing whack a monkey

**CHAPTER 1**

thirteen years later we find naruto we find naruto watching the sunrise while standing 500 feet above the village...yes i said five hundred feet do to the fact naruto has complete controll over the five basic elements fire,wind,earth,water and ligthning along with moderate control over nature, darkness,light and ice he gained at the same time as the mark above his left eye it was a inverted cresent moon with a star inside it which appered when he got his madalian which he aways wears "time to get revolver" he said before decending

naruto landed infront of his house and went inside it was a normal one bedroom house with a kitchen witch was severly underused a living room a bathroom when he got in he went to a big black case laid it out on his bed and opened it. It contained a sword that had the hilt of a gun with a revolver on the base of the blade the revolver gunblade along with a few extra rounds for when he ran out (wich he rarely ever does) he then put he noticed he was still in his pajamas and quickly changed into a grayshirt with a black coat on that had fur lineing the collar and spikes on the shoulders and elbows and the kaji for 'elemental guardian' on the back with black pants that had spikes on the right knee and black boots. he then slung revolver over his back he then burs into flames and dissapered.

he reapered infront of the acadamy its his third and final year and the gennin exams were today when he entered the class room he noticed that people were alredy here the two loudest were a pinkhaired girl named sakura who he beliveds she dyes her hair and a blond named ino who were currently fighting over who got to sit beside sauske the emo of the century he made a mental note to avoid them. he then saw shikamaru nara sleeping on his desk sitting beside him was choji who was stuffing his face with chips. he then noticed shino the bug user of the Aburame clan dosn't talk muchhe was sitting beside hinata hyuuga a quiet girl who would be strong if she only had self-confidence she also had the bakugan her family was famous for.

he then noticed the loudmouth kiba inuzuka whos family uses dogs to fight and to track and to fight his partner was akamaru who was currently sitting on his head. naruto took his usual seat in the back of the room which always seemed to get darker when he sits there. iruka came in five minuts later "im guessing you alredy know this but today is the gennin exams it is taken in two parts the first round is a written test begin when you get the test" iruka said before handing out the tests 1 hour later the test ended "now the second part when we call your name com in to the back room and create two bushins sakura come on" he said in a bored voice.

half an hour later it naruto got his forehead protecter(what is the other name i forget) naruto was on his way to Ichiraku his favourite place to eat and the reason his kitchen is being rundown when he senced the presence of his fangirls he tuned around and saw a small army with only one thought in is head 'OH HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' before the naruto chace began with naruto begening for forgiveniss for whatever he did to desreve this.

at the hokages office a group of jounin were in a meeting "kakashi you will get sauske sakura and choji"Arashi said Kakashi spoke up "Arashi-samai don't understand why i can't have naruto" the hokage started rubbing his templeswhile muttering something about beating on a old man then said "kakashi the concil wants you to train the Uchiha when his sharingan awakens and him and naruto go togeather like ramen and and besides i have special plans for naruto" he then continued to tell the jounin who there teams were.

naruto had finnaly goten rid of the fangilr army thanks to a henge he was now a block away ramen stand away from the ramen stand and he didn't even notice a presence in the shadows the person was a female inuzuka who had been interested in him since the day her little brother discribed him to and how strong he was and his uniqe style of fighting and she didn't care that he was 5 years younger.

"hey oldman" naruto called as he entred the Ichiraku "hey naruto the usual" Teuchi asked his number one custamer "yha"the blond boy said "Ayame three miso ramen"the old man said "ok father"said a female voice from the back as hana came in "one miso please" she said sitting down "are you a inuzuka?" naruto asked with out looking up from his ramen "yes" hana replied "do you happen to be related to kiba?" he asked "yha hes my little brother" she said woth a laugh"ah is evey thing he says about you true" naruto said "he talks about me?" hana asked "yha he always says how you are a pchycotic bitch"'kiba is so dead' he added in thought"oh relly what else does he say about me?"she asked in a evil tone "he also says that your so dumb that hes suprised that you made it out of the acadamy"he said as she suddenly vanished "kibas dead"he managed to say before hearing kiba screaming in pain he then fell over laughing he quickly finished up payed and left to get some sleep

the next morning at the acadamy every one who passed was there except kiba who arrrived five minutes before the teams were to be assigned with a limp "hey kiba what happened last night i heard you screaming all the way on the other side of town" naruto called out to kiba who mumbuled something about insane sisters he sat down just as iruka came in looking almost as bad as kiba"hey Iruka-sensei did you get between kiba and what ever attacked him last night" naruto asked which got a snicker out of every one but kiba iruka looked annoyed and said "haha naruto very funny now listen for you teams team one"three minutes later "team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno and some one who graduated last year sai he wasn't snce there were to many people he had to wait untill this year you jounnin will be Kakashi Hatake." he said as sakura was spinning on her head. "ook team eight will consist of Ino Yamanaka kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga you jounnin will be Kurenai Yuhi." he said looking at them as he heard a banging noise which was from ino smacking her head on the desk "uh team nine is still out from last year so team ten will consist of shikamaru nara Shino Aburame and Choji Akamichi you instructer will be Asuma Sarutobi come back after lunch to meet your teachers" as every one began to leave iruka spoke up "naruto can you stay back for a minute" after everyone left naruto went up to irukas desk" um why wasn't I put on a team?" naruto asked iruka "you are being special trained by anko you are supposed to meet her at the same time as everyone else at training gounds 44 well everyone but team seven" iruka said with a laughs naruto left the room.

one hour later at training gounds 44 aka forest of death naruto was waiting for his new sensei"god where is she if i knew she was going to be late i would have brought a book" he said before banging his head on the bench "you know you shouldn't do that you could get brain damage" came a female voice from behind him "please tell me you are my new sensei" he asked the person behind him "depends if your asking for Anko Mitarashi" she said"finaly" naruto said turning around and haveing his jaw drop at his new sensei she was wearing a trench coat with a purple shirt mesh and green shorts "uhhhhh ok"he was final able to say.

"I guess we should start with introductions my name is Anko Mitarashi my likes are dangoand my boyfriend my dislikes are pirverts idiots and that little orange book kakashi always reads my ambition is to kill the one who betrayed my trust now you go sunshine" she said to naruto"my name is naruto my likes are ramen my madalian and using my fire controll to burn things and BLOW SHIT UP" he yelled jumping up and summoning a fire ball to his hand and throwing it into a near by tree blowing it to sinders "umm sorry" he said sitting back down "my dislikes are the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook fangirls and sauske my dream is to find out who my parents were and if they abandoned me for any good reason" he said punching his fists togeather makeing anko laugh.

"you know this is going to be fun meet me here tommorow at 8:00am and we will begin you training" anko said "um if you don't mind can i ask you something"naruto said"shure brat" she replied "why am i being special trained and what am i being trained for ?" he asked "yha i guess i should have told you earlyer" she said rubbing the back of her head "ill be traning you to be an asassination and sabatoge" she said "oh" was all naruto said before walking away .

end chapter

as you can tell orochimaru is going to be evil and im not telling you how he got the gunblade for a little while haha

and akatisuki will have a part but they will be dystroyed muhahahahahaha im EBIL


	3. chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or final fantasy if I did I would be building a time machine to go back and pull Excalibur from the stone and kill de dragon by driving over it in a TANK OF YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

A few weeks had pasted since the gennin exams and he was being given only d-rank at the moment he was on the way to what he had labeled the training ground of doom or the forest of death Anko said she was going to give him a present for all his hard work he just hoped it wouldn't hurt.

He had just got there when he heard "NARU-CHAN" from behind him and in returned "STOP CALLING MR THAT OROCHI-LOVER!!" then they both started staring at each other before laughing if anyone were to see them they would have been wondering what the hell is wrong with them "so Anko-sensei what was the gift you said you were going to give me" he asked in a playful tone "ha-ha straight to the point that's what I like about you Naru-chan my gift for all your hard work I am going to teach you to summon snakes" she answered reaching into her bag until she head "awe but I can already summon dragons" he said causing her to yell "NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she just stared at the kid "What? Want me to show you?" he asked Anko could only shake her head ok he did the signs and bit his thumb and called "Kyuchiyose no Justu" as he slammed his hand down and he was engulfed in smoke when the smoke began to vanish she saw a ruby colored dragon with Naruto sitting on it with his usual fox grin Anko was opening and closing her mouth but no sound could be heard "you called Naruto." the ruby colored dragon "yha I wanted to show Orochi-lover here that I could summon dragons why do you think I didn't summon one of the bigger ones." The dragon then laughed and said "yha when Orochi-lover comes out of shock tell her I told you so for me ok" Naruto laughed as he got down as he said "sure ryoku" as the dragon popped out of existence as Anko Fainted "(sigh) guess I will have to bring you to the hospital….again."

He had just brought Anko to the hospital and was now wondering around wondering what to do with the rest of the day when he heard "hey Naruto what are you doing" from a familiar voice "nothing Minato-Sama just waiting for my Sensei to wake up" he said turning to face the hokage "yha I saw that I almost fainted myself when I saw you could summon dragons when did you get the dragon contract though?" the blond hokage asked Naruto "dragon contract I don't remember signing any contract" at this the hokage lost his jaw to gravity "but you have to sign a summoning contract in blood to summon the creature" he said "how do you know how to summon anyway Naruto?" he managed to asked "I have been able to for as long as I can remember" Naruto said "you know if I wasn't a kage I would have fainted" the hokage said before all across the village you could hear "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!." They both sweat-dropped as the hokage said "I think Anko is up" he said but Naruto was already gone "see you around to Naruto." he said before walking off.

Back at training ground 44 we find Anko just getting there with Naruto already sitting there "you planned that didn't you?" she asked clearly pissed off "no I didn't even know what the gift you were going to give me was" he said giving Anko the puppy eye no justu with a tear in each eye "you know I can't stay angry at you when you use that!" she said as Naruto jumped into the air punching his fist in the air "well anyway for today's training I invited another team to join" she said with a smirk 'I just hope Naruto won't be traumatized by those two' she thought as Naruto opened his mouth to say something as they both heard "ANKO IT WAS A GREAT IDEA TO PUT OUR TEAMS TOGEATHER FOR TODAYS YOUTHFULL TRAINING"(do I even need a introduction) yelled a man in green spandex who was followed by a smaller version of him self along with a girl in Chinese style clothing and a white eyed boy with hair half way down his back Anko looked at them when she heard Naruto say "if I don't move they won't see me right" which caused her to burst out laughing "Naruto this is Might Guy Konoha's top taijustu master" she said as the other team got there "are you sure they're not alien imposters?" Naruto asked which caused Anko and the Chinese girl to chuckle "no they're not and guy didn't I tell you that I had a one man gennin team" she said giving guy look that could freeze the sun "I forgot" he said in a small voice of cowardice "a one man team that's unusual" the white eyed boy said "yha well the top assassin doesn't always take an apprentice now dose she? By the way my name is Naruto" Naruto said giving a slight bow "I guess not my name is Neji Hyuga" the white eyed boy said returning the bow "my name is Tenten" the girl said giving him a wave "YOSH! IM ROCK LEE" the mini Guy said.

Tenten noticed his sword but couldn't recognize it "hey Naruto I've never seen that kind of sword before what is it?" she asked "oh this is a gunblade" he said "a gunblade? I have never heard of it" she said even more confused than before "I would be surprised if you had they're even rarer and harder to master than a zanbatō" he said surprising the girl "I had to look in really old scrolls to find it I call it tanjuu(the Japanese name for revolver)" the girl had her interest in weapons perked "can I see it" she asked "sure just don't press the trigger ok" he said handing her the blade "why?" she asked now looking at the blade with interest "because there's a reason why it is so hard to master the revolver here(pointed to the revolver part) contains canisters that have the explosive force of one explosive note with out chakra and the more chakra you put in the stronger the explosive force when you pull the trigger" he said shocking both the boy and girl (lee began to run laps around the village and Anko is kicking guys ass) "how did you find out?" Neji asked while Tenten was looking at the blade in pure joy "I used the Kage Bushin justu" he said surprising the Hyuga because that was supposed to be a jounnin level technique "how did you learn a jounnin level technique?" he asked "well you see I have to much chakra to use the normal Bushin so one day I asked if I could learn a more advanced technique because I couldn't do the basic one" he said "ah but I think you should get your sword back from Tenten before she takes it apart to see how it works" he said looking at his team mate who had her tool kit out the two boys then tried to sop Tenten from taking apart the sword.

**Chapter end**

If anyone hasn't figured it out yet I like to make fun of guy and Lee oh and I will be calling his sword tanjuu from now on


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or final fantasy if I did I would be beating the POWERS OF YOUTH OUT OF GAI with the wrench of trickiness

Hey every one I'm putting a poll here for you guys to choose my next story I'm putting the results on my profile please vote

**Darkness of the heart **– the ninja villages have been taken over by vampire clans the only leaf ninja left human is Naruto but when he makes his escape he isn't entirely human he has control over pure darkness oh and did I forget to mention that vampires can walk during the day as well. Naruto kingdom hearts cross vampire style

**Journey of the heart**- after Naruto brings Sasuke back everything returns to normal well until creatures made of pure darkness attack and destroy Konoha sending the rookie nine to a unknown land where they must find their way home with the help of their new friends but can they save Naruto from the darkness that he says can return Hinata's heart. Naruto x kingdom hearts cross over

Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since his first encounter with team E.T (extra terrestrial) or team Guy and at the moment he was in the mission briefing room waiting for his next mission "ok now Anko I have to send you away for a little while on a s-class mission" the hokage said "huh but Naruto can't go on those missions yet" Anko said "that is why he is going with Kurenai's team on a c-class mission" the old man said "oh ok see you later naru-kun" Anko said as she took the scroll "ok Kurenai you can come in now" after he said that Kurenai came in with Ino kiba and Hinata "let me guess you bribed them with either letting me come or have to chase the fire lord's wife's cat" Naruto asked as saritobi smiled "ok since you know that you will have to go with each other Tazuna you can come in now" he said and a door opened to a drunk old man he looked at the squad "this is all you give me some kids one looks like a skeleton the other looks like a idiot the blond looks like he is insane and the girl in the jacket doesn't look like she can even fight" the drunk said as he was going to take a drink from his sake bottle as it was cut in half "you know you shouldn't insult the people who are protecting you. You might just find your self an open target" Naruto said putting away his tanjuu "Naruto-baka don't threaten the client" Ino yelled and he just waked it off "ok meet at the north gate in one hour" Kurenai said and disappeared in a whirlwind of leafs and the gennin just walked out the door.

One hour later Naruto arrived at the northern gate he was surprisingly the second one there Hinata was already there "hi Hinata" Naruto called "o-oh h-hello n-Naruto" Hinata said the next one who came was Ino followed by Kurenai and finally kiba "hey yo Blondie where's your stuff" kiba said to Naruto who just took out a scroll "all my stuff is right here" he said "ha-ha a scroll that's what you are going to eat" kiba said "no you idiot I sealed all my stuff inside of the scroll" Naruto said as Tazuna arrived "good lets go" Kurenai said as they left.

The first day went by without incident it was now noon of the second day "god this is boring" Naruto said "I wish I could have gone with Anko at least then I could have killed a few grass ninja by now" Naruto said with a Anko like smirk 'great Anko has already started to rub off on him" thought Kurenai with a sweat drop as they passed by two puddles that Naruto noticed and thought 'idiots' and continued on as if he didn't notice until they made their strike they released their genjustu and caught Kurenai in their chains and tore her apart "Hinata Ino protect Tazuna kiba don't get hit by their claws" Naruto said "hey who says you get to be leader" kiba said "oh whatever just don't get killed" Naruto said pulling out tanjuu and charging at one of their attackers as kiba went for the other Naruto tried to upper cut his opponent but it was easily dogged while kiba used his tsunga (did I spell it right?) to try and hit the other person but missed badly "dammit kiba try not to suck so much" Naruto said blocking the pair of claws that almost hit him knocking him away giving them a clear shot at Tazuna ad they both took it and charged towards him only to be stopped by Kurenai and thrown in to a tree knocking them out "Tazuna I think we need to talk" she said looking at the man.

After Tazuna finished explaining his reasons for not telling them the whole truth Kurenai said "I guess well have to go back" then she heard "HELL NO" from behind her "I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MY SUPERIOR IF I QUIT NOW Anko-SENSEI WILL NEVER LET ME HEAR THE END OF IT!!!" Naruto yelled with one eye twitching causing Kurenai to think 'I really need to talk to saritobi about her' before kiba said "I agree I'm not giving up" and Ino said "but were going to get killed" this caused Naruto to frown and say "well then I guess ill have to tell Sasuke that you wimped out on a dangerous mission and hell probably go for Sakura unless you really like Shikamaru" this got the desired effect "HELL NO WERE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL" she yelled and started moving "works every time" Naruto said to kiba who got a evil smile on his face as he stored that information away for later "lets go then" Kurenai said with disbelief that one boy could turn her entire teams opinion with just a few words.

The next day they were passing a small pond when Tazuna said "hey my house is just an hour away" they all looked happy to hear that until Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes when he went to look he saw a scared white snow rabbit 'a snow rabbit there supposed to be white this time of year' he thought before "GET DOWN" Kurenai yelled as a large zanbatō came hurling towards them missing them by inches and embedding itself in a tree a man covered in bandages landed on it and he wore a Kirigakure hitai-ate "Zabuza Momochi A-rank missing ninja of the former swordsman of the mist" Kurenai said staring at the man "so you've heard of me Kurenai Yuhi genjustu master" he said "I think you should hand over the old man right now."

And Naruto said **"Cliffhanger no justu"**no that's not going to be in the next chapter but please vote for your favorite story please please please


	5. Chapter 4

Do not own Naruto

Hey everyone sorry about the wait school is sucking all my ideas out of me and I think I might make it naruxhaku not sure

Chapter 4

"Sorry you weirdo but we aren't going to just hand him over to you" Naruto yelled out to Zabuza who just laughed

"You've got guts kid I can give you that" he said "but you don't know who you're dealing with" he then began to form hand seals and called out "_Kirigakure no Jutsu__" _and then a thick mist began to appear and a huge killing intent was released 'shit I'm going to die if I stay' were the thoughts of most of the gennin's but Kiba was holding a shaky kunai

"Kiba I won't let my friends die" Naruto said unsheathing tanjuu not even shaking mean while Kurenai was already trying to engage Zabuza from the sounds beyond the mist she was doing good job but they couldn't be sure

"Hey assassin boy can't you help with this fog?" Kiba asked Naruto who was whishing he paid more attention to the genjustu classes "I hate genjustu" he said as Kiba punched him "You don't know how o dispel it do you?" Kiba asked with aggravation clear in his voice

"Nope" Naruto said with a smile as the others almost fell face first onto the ground "but since it's just mist some wind could easily blow it away" he said "So create some wind power" Kiba and Ino yelled out

"Ok" Naruto said waving his hand as a large wind blew away the mist and almost sending the gennin Tazuna Kurenai and Zabuza off their feet while Naruto stood there with a grin that could brighten up one of Orochimaru's prison's

"Good idea but next time try not to blow us away as well" Kiba said getting up on to his feet "Ok but first let's watch for bandage face" Naruto said getting into a ready position with a smirk as he watched Kurenai fight off the missing ninja despite the small tornado that had formed

(Zabuza and Kurenai beginning of battle)

Kurenai despite lacking in the offensive justu began to dispel the mist genjustu knowing than Anko wouldn't have taught Naruto how to dispel or even how to use genjustu when she was only half way done she saw Zabuza on the center of the lake "and I thought you would have been on the move to kill Tazuna" Kurenai said looking at him

"Yes but I wanted to first fight a beauty like you" Zabuza said with a sympathetic look (or as sympathetic look as he can get) "now if I didn't know better I would say you were just hitting on me" Kurenai said with a smirk "and if I was?" Zabuza asked "than thank you but I still have to keep you from killing Tazuna" Kurenai said pulling out two kunai

"Fine and I had really hoped I could get to know you better" Zabuza said (I'm not sure if he will live till the end but if he doesn't he will give Naruto his blade but Naruto won't use it for a while) drawing his zanpakutō 'I hope I can take him' the genjustu mistress thought before charging him her kunai met his blade before she was forced to jump back so she wouldn't be killed but she lost sight of him 'dam it I'll need to dispel this just before I can fight' she thought barely blocking Zabuza's sword

"Are you sure you don't want to just give hi to me?" Zabuza asked "yes I am so stop asking" she said pushing him back but breathing heavily "just give up you won't be able to win" he said clearly not even trying as he disappeared back into the mist 'he's right I will die if things keep going like this' she thought trying to find a week point in the justu when a large gust of wind blew it all away

'Thank you Naruto' she thought knowing who it was looking over to where it came from and saw said blond with his blade out and ready to fight 'well at least Anko taught him some tactics' she thought looking around for Zabuza when she saw something move near the gennin "BEHIND YOU!" she yelled seeing Zabuza behind them Naruto barely stopped the blade from killing all of them and pushed Zabuza away from them and back on to the water

"humph the kid actually has some skill" Zabuza said standing up 'and his control over the wind is amazing' he thought as Kurenai tried to stab him with her kunai but missed as he gave her a kick to the back 'I should have taken yuugao's advice and ask Hayate to teach me how to use a sword' Kurenai thought as she got back up and turned to face him as he was about to cut her in two so she dived under water as it suddenly became hard to move "water prison justu" said Zabuza as she noticed she was stuck in a sphere of water as Zabuza summoned a water clone

(Naruto and team 8)

"Shit she's trapped" Naruto mumbled trying to figure out a plan "Kiba how good is your aim with your smoke bombs?" Naruto asked "uhh pretty good why?" Kiba asked "throw one right at his face I'll handle the rest" Naruto said as Kiba understood and took one out and threw it at Zabuza when a large wind came out of nowhere and blew the smoke bomb right past the clone and into the face of the real Zabuza's face

'Dam it that's smart' Zabuza thought as he got the smoke out of his face when he saw Naruto with his blade about to cut his arm off when he pulled it out releasing the prison that held Kurenai releasing her "no offence Kurenai-sensei but brute strength isn't your strong suit so I'll take care of this lame idiot" he said ass a vein popped in Zabuza's head

"YOU'R DEAD BRAT!" Zabuza yelled as he charged Naruto brining his sword down towards Naruto's head which was easily blocked by the young boy who pushed him back before sending a barrage of ice thorns (couldn't think of a better word) at him he was barely able to doge 'they can't be related can they?' he thought as a fire ball flew at him from the side he managed to cut it in two only to have it explode in his face and send him flying into a nearby tree

"Damn it that was smart kid" Zabuza said when three senibon went into his neck and he fell to the ground dead as a female Kiri hunter ninja appeared beside his body "thank you for distracting him for me I have been chasing him for some time I'll take it from here" she said picking up his body and vanishing

"Well that was a letdown" Naruto said with disappointment in his voice "what the hell do you mean we almost got killed and you call it a letdown" Kiba and Ino yelled in stereo "yeah cus I was only getting started" Naruto said with a smile as his hand lit up with fire as everyone else sweat dropped

"anyway my house is just up ahead let's go" Tazuna said with a smile as he continued down the road as the others followed when Naruto began to cough up blood "Naruto are you alright?" Kurenai asked seeing this "yeah I'm (COUGH) fine" he said before he fell unconscious "dam it Tazuna how far is your house" Kurenai demanded "about fifteen minutes from here" Tazuna said pointing down the road "let's go" she said picking up Naruto as she began to run towards Tazuna's house

(Meanwhile in the west)

Kyuubi was sitting in his room when the orb that was on the wall began to glow "ku-ku-ku so it seems you have activated our ancestors blood but that means nothing since you have no one to teach you how to use it" he said with a smile "this is going to be even easier than I had first thought it was going to be" he then went and picked up the orb and left the room to begin to search for the only thing standing in his way of truly become emperor or the elements his brothers son

(Elsewhere in the west)

News that the true prince of the empire was going to return had begun to spread throughout the land and rumors about a rebellion against the current stand in emperor kyuubi had also begun but only those in the rebellion knew if that was true or false

**End chapter**

Ohh what's happening to Naruto and who is the ancestor whose blood kyuubi says has been activated WHO KNOWS I KNOWS GOOD NIGHT. Sorry for the long wait


	6. AN

Hey everyone I'm really sorry about this but I've realized something about my story so I'm going to restart this story and I will try to make it better the only chapter that will so once again I'm sorry


	7. list

Ok here is the lists

**To be Removed (tomorrow):**

crystalized fox

demon summoner

**put on hold:**

scars of the past and future

half sight

spirit blader

bloody shadow dragon

**to be continued:**

abyssal overlord

journey of the heart

leaf empire

inner dragon: chaos war

prince of the west redo

twilit darkness

**to be restarted**

demon war saga

Corruption of the darkness

Son of death (-with new story line)

Bloody storm (too rushed)

**put up for adoption (pm me first!):**

golden demon silver fox

scars of the past and future


End file.
